Really Messed Up
by Wolffa
Summary: Something happens to Link, and suddenly his world is swapped...


Hello, all. This is my new Zelda story, enjoy! I'll have you know that my chinchilla herd is growing. They know if you haven't reviewed…they always know….enjoy!

"Link, wake up, you pitiful, lazy child." The voice was as sharp as a dagger, piercing the young boy's dreams.

"Stop it, Grandma! Can't you see I'm sleeping?" A smallish boy roughly around the age of 12 flipped off his covers. Anger etched lines in his face.

"Putrid boy, get up. Your filthy sister is already getting dressed. I'm having our neighbors over for breakfast." Her eyes bore into his. Grumbling, he got up wearily.

"Wear your hero's outfit!" She snapped after seeing him pull on his weird sweater thingy. Daring not to let her see him make fun of her, he slipped into the uncomfortable, girlish green outfit. She pulled out her cow whip.

"Set the table." She growled. A pleasant, heavy knock rang out. Grandma hastily threw the cow whip into the cupboards and answered the thick wooden door. Properly dressed people entered, exchanging kind words to Link's Grandma. Everyone seated themselves at the table. Link obeyed his Grandma and got up to get the jug of water. Suddenly, the hue of the room grew darker until he could see nothing but blackness. Then, he blinked hard and found himself standing in the middle of a clearing.

"What?" He cried aloud. He gasped slightly. This was _not_ his voice…he looked down.

"EEK!" Instead of wearing his green tunic, he had a strange, green, tunic that looked like his, but…different. He felt for his hat-it was still there. But- it was shorter and darker. A yellow mop of hair framed his face.

"Hey, Link? Are you ok?" A boy about his age with the same outfit except slightly different staggered up to him.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Link gasped, and again everything grew dark until completely black. This time, though, when he blinked his eyes open, he was reaching for a jug of water.

"Link, please! We are thirsty!" His Grandma barked. He grabbed the jug and set it on the table, still in a state of shock.

"Oh yes, Gertrude, those pigs do create quite a racket-"One guest said to Link's Grandma, but Link interrupted.

"Do you know of a boy who looks just like me?" He blurted out. Grandma looked like she was about to maul him.

"Do _not _interrupt our guest." She snarled.

"So sorry, Artemus, please go on." She said sweetly to the guest. Aryll cast him a sideways glance. He just stared at his plate. As he started to get up to clear the table, again the strange thing happened, where he just blacked out.

"Link!" cried Grandma. Link sat up.

"Who's that?" His eyes widened.

"Who are you?" He gasped. Grandma glared at him.

"You're Link. I'm your Grandma. Don't play tricks on me!" She escorted the guests out of the house.

"Yes, I know myself, but who are you?" He said. Grandma ignored him.

"Yes, I'm the Hero of Time!" She said happily.

"Stop saying foolish things about yourself, boy, and clean up! Don't you dare put yourself in place of the Hero! You are not worthy." Grandma snapped. Link staggered upwards.

"But…I live in Kokiri Forest..." He looked at himself in a broken shard of glass they used as a mirror.

"What am I? I look nothing like me!" Ignoring Grandma's angry screams, he hurried outside.

"What the…?" He looked out across the sea, a confused look on his face.

Windwaker Link just lay there, inhaling and exhaling. He finally braved opening his eyes. Yep, there was that freaky un-blue sky, with the branches of trees crowning the edges. He glanced around and saw many weird little huts, with children walking around. Light bulbs were bouncing around them, each and every one.

"Link, hero, your alive!" Link snapped upwards. A little light bulb thing was hovering there.

"What are you?" Link asked, disgust dripping on his voice.

"Link, you don't know me? I'm your fairy, Navi!."

"You don't understand--"

"No, I don't know why you wouldn't remember me, Hero." The annoying little bulb of light cut in.

"I'm not the Hero of Time, just an ordinary boy from Outset Island."

"Outset Island, hmmm? Never heard of it." Navi said.

"What? Where am I? Who am I?" Link begged.

"Your Link, the Hero of Time. And this, this is Kokiri Forest. Welcome to Hyrule."


End file.
